


Your Goddess

by VenusLorenz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLorenz/pseuds/VenusLorenz
Summary: You woke up in a strange place with no memory of how you got there. I know, what a great way to wake up. It was even more nerve-wracking when you realized that you weren’t alone.





	Your Goddess

You woke up in a strange place with no memory of how you got there. I know, what a great way to wake up. It was even more nerve-wracking when you realized that you weren’t alone. There was a woman beside you, on her knees next to where you were lying on the ground. She seemed amazed by your presence, and she was staring at you intently.

Your eyes raked over her, trying not to feel unsettled. You weren’t sure how you got here, but this woman seemed to not only know what was going on, but wanted you here as well. You almost blushed, but caught yourself. This woman was a stranger, and while you were partial to strong women you needed to figure out what was going on. 

“H-hello.” You murmured softly, hesitant to offend her or scare her away. “I appear to be a bit lost. You wouldn’t happen to know where I am, would you?” She blinked in surprise, before giggling in amusement. You were almost bewildered by the reaction but kept your cool.

“You’re in my forest, silly.” She answered between giggles. “As for how you got here, well I’m not sure. But I’m awfully glad you’re here, it can get quite lonely here with no one to talk to.” She tilted her head, eyes were shining in the sunlight. You couldn’t look away. Suddenly she leaned forward, and oddly enough you felt no compulsion to move away. You were curious about her, you wanted to know her. You wanted to understand her.

When her hand touched your cheek your breath caught in your chest. You were almost stunned by how gently she handled you, like you were almost breakable in her hands. She stared at you with sparkling eyes, taking you in and captivating you with her stare. She was ethereal, in a way. Looking at her felt like a privilege, and you had to suppress the urge to ask permission to keep staring. 

She stroked your cheek softly, smiling. “I like you.” She murmured, and the way she spoke almost sounded like she had just made a very important decision. You couldn’t help but nod in agreement, though you weren’t quite sure what you were agreeing to. Her other hand reached down to touch your leg, and you couldn’t hold back a gasp of surprise. Her touch left trails of warmth in its path, making you shudder as she slid her hand slowly down your leg. She was still watching you, analyzing you, and you almost ducked your head from the heat of her gaze. 

“People come and go sometimes, you know.” She said quietly, and you unconsciously leaned forward to listen. “But they never stay. They like to play with me, people tend to like me a lot you see. But they never like me enough to stay here with me.” She looked sad, and you really wanted to lean in and comfort her. “I’m gentle with my toys, I swear. Why do they never stay?” She met your eyes, imploring you to answer. You didn’t have an answer, though. But you believed her every word.

She tilted her head slightly, and slowly smiled. “But that’s no matter. We might as well have fun while you’re here, right?” Her hand slid back up your thigh, dipping between them and igniting a fire between your legs. You let out a demeaning whimper, and frankly you were amazed at how easily this woman took you apart. It almost scared you, and you unconsciously stiffened. 

She looked into your eyes, seeing the hesitation and smiling reassuringly. “Hush now, pet. I’ll take care of you.” She said as she pulled you closer to her. “That’s what you need. That’s why you’re here. That’s why everyone ends up here.” She gripped your chin with her other hand, and you slowly relaxed. “I’ve got you.” She murmured confidently, and you honestly felt appeased. There was something about her... you felt like she knew what she was doing.

The day lasted long, but not long enough. Soft touches, cries of pleasure, murmurs of praise. If anyone had walked by, they certainly would’ve come to investigate the noise. But no one ever came, and oddly you felt assured that no one would come. You didn’t want anyone to intrude. She was your whole world when you were together, and you never wanted to be apart from her again.

When it was over, she was lying beside you, holding you close. You rested your head on her chest, and let yourself be lulled by her heartbeat. Everything about her drew you in, and you were glad that you hadn’t run the moment you saw her. You wouldn’t trade your time with her for anything. When she looked at you, you were captivated. And that was alright, you loved nothing more than to be looked at by her.

“You want to know something? I think you’re my favorite toy of all.” She murmured softly, eyes sparkling with wonder. The way she looked at you made you feel a way that you’d never quite felt before. Like you were special, precious. You were one of a kind. You were hers, and that was all you needed to be.


End file.
